


Too Cold

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Hiccup muerde sus labios con fuerza, sus manos enterradas en la helada nieve, los dedos entumecidos, las piernas temblorosas.-------------------------------How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda respuesta al Reto #8 Aniversario del grupo de Facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> -Escena gráfica entre un humano y un dragón. Si no te gusta da media vuelta
> 
> -Ligero y sutil Spoiler de la serie Dragon Riders: Dragon Edge

**Too Cold**

_Mantenme debajo y hazme gritar_

_Acuéstame en el suelo_

_Hazme suplicar por más_

**Flesh-Simon Curtis**

Hiccup muerde sus labios con fuerza, sus manos enterradas en la helada nieve, los dedos entumecidos, las piernas temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo arde y suda, quejidos cortos salen de su garganta y un resoplido a su espalda lo hace gruñir y seguir tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al menos el frío que le carcomía de arriba abajo no está.

La tortura es un buen precio a pagar.

-Tooth... Toothless ya... entra ya -lloriquea y mueve su trasero para provocar al enorme dragón.

El Night Fury gruñe y rasguña las caderas del vikingo, muerde su hombro como castigo, pero solo obtiene un sonoro gemido. Le pega en las blancas nalgas con su cola para hacerlo callar pero un gemido más fuerte escapa de él. Humano adicto al dolor, eso era su Hiccup.

 _''Nos oirán''_ regaña, aunque muy secretamente le fascina que su vikingo haga esos deliciosos sonidos así, fuertes, para que todos escucharan. Y no le importaba que los hiciera.

-Que... que lo hagan -definitivamente, el frío debió freír su sentido común. Primero era él el que no quería que los descubrieran y ahora eso. Pero poco podía importarle. Ahora lo único que lo preocupa es que Toothless no está dentro de él aún-. Estúpida lagartija, en... entra ya.

Toothless muerde su cuello con suavidad, alza un poco más las caderas de vikingo y sin más dilaciones entra de una sola estocada provocando un grito que, muy seguramente, se escuchó en toda la montaña. Pero eso ahora a ninguno de los dos podría importarle menos.

Sin esperar a que Hiccup se adaptara a la situación empieza a moverse cual animal, y al vikingo no parece preocuparle que su pecho estuviese pegado a la fría nieve y que seguro dejaría una _muy linda_ marca, sarcasmo incluido.

-Toothless -solloza el vikingo y sus labios son torturados nuevamente por sus dientes.

El dragón gorgotea y lame la espalda pecosa de Hiccup sin dejar de moverse, su cola se envuelve en la goteante erección del otro y la acaricia con rudeza, sus garras clavadas muy cerca de las costillas del joven, manteniéndolo en el suelo de manera inconsciente.

-Sí, sí, así Toothless, _así, más, más_ -perdido en su deseo el joven no nota que ha cambiado a la lengua de los dragones.

Palabras sin sentido salen de sus labios, Toothless se limita a gruñir y rugir y moverse. Y morder, morder, morder por todas partes. Marcándolo con sus dientes, con su saliva, con su olor. Con todo su ser.

Que él dragón que habitaba esa isla supiera que de tocarlo sería asesinado de una manera horrible por dañar a su pareja. Que la rubia vikinga tuviese bien en claro que no se acercara demasiado. Que cualquier dragón interesado en el dulce aroma de su Hiccup JAMÁS se atreviese a acercársele con ninguna intención.

Porque Hiccup es suyo.

 _''Mío''_ ruge y sus garras rasguñan la piel hasta sacar sangre. Hiccup gime fuerte y todo su cuerpo se convulsiona. Toothless, unido a él en una comunión más profunda que el mismo acto del apareamiento siente el momento justo en que la mente de su jinete se vuelve en blanco, el placer corriendo por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

Hiccup grita el nombre de su dragón y este ruge fuerte, una bola de plasma lanzada al cielo iluminándolos y bañándolos en una suave luz violácea. Con un par de embestidas más llena a su humano, terminando de marcarlo con su esencia, más profunda que cualquier otra marca. Una que nunca podría ser borrada.

Hiccup resopla y ríe, los músculos de gelatina y el cerebro embotado.

-Ya no tengo frío -dice triunfante y Toothless gruñe. Sale de él y muerde su trasero-. ¡Oye!

El dragón ronronea y lo jala a su pecho envolviéndolo con sus alas.

 _''Descansar''_ dice con tono demandante pero dulce.

Hiccup suspira y se acurruca casi dormido.

Toothless ronronea y lo cubre un poco más para alejar el frío del desnudo cuerpo.

-Te amo -susurra Hiccup más dormido que despierto.

 _''Te amo''_ responde Toothless y lo abraza más fuerte. Lo último que quiere es que se enferme.


End file.
